phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Topher208/ Crat Corner - Mid-August 2010
Extra! Extra! Phineas and Ferb Wiki Has Extra Readers! With the release of Summer Belongs to You, our wiki has reached new heights in readership. The week the hour-long special debuted, we topped 45,000 people visiting our site. This was nearly double our previous high-point which was for the Christmas special. All of these new readers made our page-view count soar as well. According to my source, we had more than 500,000 (that's half a million) pages read on our wiki. That's a million eyeballs (give or take) reading what we've put together here, and I am very proud to be a part of it all. And if you're a new reader, welcome to the wiki! This influx of new readers has increased our editor count as well. We have lots of new editors who mean well, but don't know exactly how we do things around here. RRabbit42 has been going through the recent changes, but we can't seem to keep up on them. There are half a dozen of us around that have rollback rights and can check out these recent changes and make sure things are being done correctly. We all need to pitch in and help him out. The backlog is one thing, but if we can keep things up-to-date from this point on, we can make things a lot easier for ourselves. For those of you who don't have rollback rights, there are things you can do to help. #You can keep an eye on the pages in your watchlist and make sure no one is vandalizing them or inserting false information. #Keep an eye on the recent changes and look out for problems such as point of view issues, etc. Most of the time you can either get them in the right perspective or put them in the proper location, such as a Background Information section. #If you see a repeat offender, use Template:NotOkay on the user's talk page and leave them a message about what they did wrong, and explain why it wasn't a good thing to do. Try to link to a help or policy page for them to read. Be sure to stay civil and don't attack them personally. If they're a new user, they might just not know any better. You're there to help them. If you need help, leave a message on one of the admin's talk pages, or send one of us an email. We will try and help you as soon as possible. New pages In the past couple of weeks, we've been getting lots of new pages. Several of these have been in the form of "relationship" pages. Others have been background characters that are not named. We need to have a community discussion about these types of pages. The relationship pages are getting out of hand. The only reason that Isabella and Phineas have their own page is that their individual pages were primarily made up of this type of information. Only Candace and Jeremy come close to needing their own relationship page. As they are now, these pages simply duplicate what is found or should be found on the articles about the two characters and inflate our article count. The background characters are also running wild. We need to decide what to do with our unnamed characters. It is not a good idea to have articles like "The Ballpit Kid's Possible Dad (2)", for example. Most of what we think we know about these characters is fan speculation. We don't want that creeping into our wiki. The admin group has proposed we merge all these articles into one or two pages. Maybe one for adults and one for kids. Then, we can put all the unnamed background characters into one place. I know that's a lot to digest, but let's all work together to overcome these new challenges. I have reprinted this column into my blog so that everyone can comment on the topics I brought up in the "New pages" section. Please note that it will be very closely monitored and off-topic posts will be deleted. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Community News blogs